木ノ葉隠れの里 外伝- Konohagakure Gaiden (Konohagakure Chronicles)
by danim88
Summary: Konoha after the Fourth Shinobi War - A collection of stories about Konoha's nins beginning with the Hyuuga Clan
1. Prologue - 日向一族 Hyuuga Ichizoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, It is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto.

_**日向一族 Hyuuga Ichizoku**_

The looming dark skies above threatens to become another light downpour, the temperature has dropped giving a certain chill in the air. It was late in the evening and all was quiet except for a few eerie sounds of the night from the surrounding greeneries could be heard.

At the outskirt of the village, a lone dark figure slowly trudges along the narrow path leading to the entrance of sombre grounds, the Shinobi Memorial, the final resting place for the fallen but not forgotten heroes and citizens of Konoha.

The heaviness of the clouds has finally given in, a drizzle had started. The lone figure walks on and is greeted by a simple slab of heavy white stone with the words "Fire Shadow" written across its dull grey surface, continuing and passing through other headstones, the figure had made a turn towards a narrower path leading to a separated plot. A red weather beaten wooden beam stands tall in the entrance ascending into a few flights of stone steps to an elevated area.

Upon reaching even ground, the figure halts and gives a lingering look among the protruding lines of headstones all of which had one common family name written on them:

"**HYUUGA**"

A soft gust of wind blew, the lone person continued to quietly walk in the gentle rain only to stop in front of an old-style yet austere mausoleum at the edge of the plot; this was the final resting place for the heads of the clan.

Quietly the figure pushes the two heavy doors and enters; fire spontaneously ignites from a single lamp hanging in the centre of the ceiling. The dim light reveals the figure to be of a young woman with waist length indigo tresses clothed in a hakama underneath a haori showing the red flame crest of the Hyuuga in the back. The young woman's white-lavender eyes looked impassive and unnerving in the semi darkness yet the rest of her face showed calm and delicate features.

It was windowless and damp inside the old structure, all the tombs of the deceased clan leaders were side by side at the end of the wide hall, upon reaching one of the tombs the young woman slowly kneels down to offer a prayer for Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Father, thank you for your guidance… Without it I would not been able to lead our clan. I only regret that you did not live long enough to see all the things the clan and I have accomplished." the young woman whispered, her eyes closed and hands clasped together while it touched her forehead.

Five years has passed since the fourth Great Shinobi war ended and two years since her father passed away, and yet she still silently carries within her the heavy burden of losing her kin as well as comrades. Many things have changed since then and although she has persevered through the most difficult moments and finally prevailed as head of the Hyuuga, her courage would falter on occasion and become vulnerable as she was now.

In her trying moments, she always found solace beside her father's tomb, it was her place of peace, a place that reminds her of the promise she made which is slowly becoming a reality and unleashing events that would reform her clan's state of affairs.

"I am stronger now and I will continue to be one just as you were" with her last words, her eyes opened with sudden alertness, detecting an intrusion of her solitude.

"Hinata-sama" called a deep voice that echoed in the empty chamber. The young woman stood up to face the intruder who called her name.

At the entrance stood a man, his appearance was imposing given his tall frame covered in a mid-length white haori, his long flowing hair was tied at one side with a small white clip as the rest of his long mane fell gracefully on his back.

"Niisan" Hinata replied and walked towards her kin. She looked at the man before him and studied his aura impassively. Neji Hyuuga. The man opposite her looked back quietly; it was a staring match which the clan leader grew accustomed with, one that she mastered over the years through dealing with family especially the one before her.

"I apologize for the disturbance, but I noticed you left from the compound in this late hour" finally the man spoke, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Your mind is troubled" concluded Neji, although Hinata has changed drastically over time, he could still see through the emotionless mask she has learned to wear. She had kept her gentle nature private and only shares it with people she truly trusts; even comrades who knew her from her younger days were quite astonished by her transformation.

"A milestone in our clan is about take place in one month…I only need to convince the rest of the council and make sure a majority is supporting my decision, I do not wish to start a war within us" Hinata's voice was even and full of determination. She started to walk towards the door; a blast of cold air hit her as she made her way out, her robes softly billowing behind as her cousin followed after her.

* * *

**_"He who advances without seeking fame,_**  
**_Who retreats without escaping blame,_**  
**_He whose one aim is to protect his people and serve his lord,_**  
**_The man is a jewel of the Realm"_**

**_― Sun Tzu ―_**


	2. Changes - 変更 Henkō

_**Changes - 変更**_

It was late afternoon when Hinata and Neji Hyuuga were coming back home from their usual routine around the village. Upon entering the newly restored compound, the two were met by another Hyuuga who bowed before them.

"We're back" announced Hinata

"Welcome" the man acknowledged and started to inform them

"Hiashi-sama wants to speak to both of you now; he awaits you in his room. The two immediately crossed the courtyard and went towards the main house section. Hinata was first to enter and politely greeted her father as she slid the shouji door open.

"Father, you requested for us" Hinata bowed before a stern looking man in dark robes seated before a low table full of books and scrolls, he held an ink brush in one hand. A strong ambiance of authority vibrated from him, his presence commanded both respect and fear among those who came across him.

Neji entered after his cousin and made a low bow as he arrived, both quietly knelt before the serious looking man.

Hiashi Hyuuga raised his head up revealing a stoic face with eyes paler than the two Hyuugas before him; he began to stir neatly putting aside the ink brush in his hand. The atmosphere of uneasiness hung in the air as the clan leader regarded both of them wordlessly as if making an assessment.

"I hope everything had gone well for both of you" he said, breaking the silence in the room. Hinata was about to speak when Hiashi suddenly interjected

"I need the two of you to make time for training and think about your clear path in life, our clan needs its strength back" the two were taken aback, although it was forthcoming for them to seriously pursue their goals, its proposition was earlier than expected especially since the war had barely ended.

"Many events happened and I must say much have improved from you my daughter" Hiashi turned his gaze towards Hinata who looked pleased upon hearing such words from her father.

Hiashi continued, crossing his arms hidden beneath his long robes.

"In a few years, I wish to retire from my position as a leader" a small gasped escaped from Hinata while Neji remained expressionless.

"Both of you have displayed great courage and nobility not just for our clan's but also for the village's welfare, I believe it's time for the succession of leadership to be slowly handed down to the next generation"

He looked at both of them solemnly, the finality of his decision resonated in his eyes.

"Both of you" these words had particularly caught Neji's attention, suddenly recalling unforeseen episodes during the war:

_Obito eventually had a change of heart and made use of rinne tensei to revive people who died in battle. It was in this moment when Neji Hyuuga had suddenly gained consciousness, slowly it dawned upon him that he had escaped death; friends and clanmates loomed before him rejoicing his resurrection and even more startling as one of them pointed out - the caged bird seal was no more. It had disappeared upon his death but failed to reappear in its usual place when he was brought back to existence._

_Indeed, this second lease of life has brought him good fortune, a new life free from the vile mark that plagued him for most of his being. _

_"Is he entrusting the leadership to both of them and defying clan traditions_?"

"I understand that although the village is still recuperating" continued the leader, "The jounin examinations is still going to take place in six-months' time, I want you to pass it Hinata, I will personally supervise your formal training, I have also spoken to Yuhai–san to assist you" Hinata remained silent, the anxiety of all this news was creeping through her rapidly.

Hiashi went on to explain the arrangements made for her training; it was going to begin the very next day and would not only include learning various jutsu but social graces as well.

"You are to be at the dojo early morning for your briefing," Hinata tried to keep her composure; Neji gave her a brief look of concern as he sensed her distress. Hiashi finishing with Hinata had dismissed her, the young girl was flustered as she took her leave while Neji was told remain.

Shifting his position to face Hiashi directly, Neji waited for him to speak, he already had a vague idea about his uncle's concern and it was a delicate issue that the whole clan has been skirting around for quite some time now. Hiashi briefly cast his eyes down as if momentarily lost in his own thoughts; finally he looked up, letting out a deep sigh

"My nephew, though I have not directly addressed this matter about the removal of your seal, I am very happy and relieved that you are free of it" a small smile came to Hiashi's lips. Neji felt an elation within him; he was worried about the clan's reaction for being an unsealed branch house member but having the leader's confidence relaxed him a bit.

"I am grateful for your support, truly this is an unexpected turn in my life, and I have no intention of causing any disturbance within the clan" assured Neji, Hiashi raised an eyebrow detecting some tension in his nephew's words.

"I know that you will cause no trouble by taking claim of the leadership"

"And the council is in agreement not to put back the seal but…." Neji braced himself, sensing the shift in Hiashi's voice.

"Hinata will remain the successor and this is only if she has proven her worth for the position." Hiashi's voice softened, his eyes had become gentle as he continued

"If she fails to do so…there was silent pause, then you will takeover."

"This is not about following our traditions, I have my selfish reasons, I want to give Hinata one more chance to take her place, but as a leader I need to be objective, you are the most sensible choice to rule our family, and thus you will have the opportunity if she fails to meet expectations."

Hiashi's display of wisdom and candour astonished Neji, he was breaking traditions for logic and fairness, and it was done not just to serve the demands of their clan but also that of a caring father and uncle.

Truly, Neji's life has drastically turned around; he was getting much more that what he had hoped for, silently he thought about his father and how happy he would have been to see how different fate had become for the branch house.

"I am indebted to your kindness and the opportunity you have given me, but I wish to continue my development as a shinobi regardless of who is selected as the clan's leader"

Hiashi had expected such an answer from Neji, he understood this young man's mind was above the politics of the family. Neji started to speak again, catching Hiashi at a sudden with his words

"I also want to inform you, I intend to join the ANBU" his voice had the same tone of finality earlier used by his uncle. Hiashi remained impassive and turned his head away, closing his eyes for a few seconds; this was another expected choice from his nephew. Although it would make some complications in the succession of the clan's leadership if serious harm or death happens to this young man, he would still give his blessing.

"You have my acceptance on this; perhaps your time in ANBU would also hone your skills further and your progress will benefit the clan if you are to become the next leader"

"And most importantly…" Hiashi's voice became gentle, almost fatherly.

"Whoever becomes leader in the end, I only ask that you take care of Hinata's well-being, I am thankful that your relations have improved, please look after her even after my passing" with these words, Hiashi moved slowly in front of Neji bowing before him until his temple touched the floor.

"Onegaishimasu" the leader finally said full of pleading.

* * *

Hinata had quietly left the compound after the meeting with her father; she was going to see Kurenai Yuhi that day but decided to go outside earlier to clear her mind. So many questions bothered her as she felt a deep heaviness inside her.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked aimlessly in the street unaware of her surroundings until she ended up in the village center.

Much of the village was levelled by Pain's attack and the rebuilding was slowed down due to the preparation for war. Hinata found herself in the middle of a bustling street, people around hurriedly passed by as the loud noises from the construction could be heard. Rows of building, houses, shops, the academy and the Hokage's tower were now slowly taking form as the rebuilding went on.

"Hinata!" a loud voice called from behind followed by a rough but friendly tap in her shoulder. It was the village hero himself, Naruto Uzumaki joined by another fellow shinobi, Sakura Haruno.

Both had been spending more time together especially after Sasuke Uchiha's return to the village and showed much support for their teammate's homecoming. Their bond was closer than ever. Like everyone else the war had changed them, pushing them as individuals and teammates to a more positive direction, Naruto has taken complete control of the Kyuubi, while Sakura emulated her mentor's strength of a Hundred Seals as evidenced by the diamond shaped seal in her forehead.

"Naruto kun" Hinata said, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"How are you Hinata" greeted Naruto, both hands at the back of his head, a smile plastered across his cheerful face.

"I'm fine, where are you two going?" she inquired trying her best to hide her shyness. It was Sakura who answered her,

"We're going to meet Sasuke at Tsunade-sama's office, we're waiting for the council and Hokage's final decision regarding Sasuke's status here in the village" the kunoichi sounded worried, her concern for Sasuke was well known to everyone. Naruto turned to look at his teammate, his eyes registered sadness and hope at the same time

"Don't worry, I'll do everything to help Sasuke, it's going to be okay" he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. A moment of awkward silence wrapped them as the mutual sentiment of deep care for the Uchiha was unknowingly expressed between the two.

The day has been a series of shock and disappoint for Hinata, seeing the person she loved the most had remained oblivious, despite her obvious affected manner in his presence, despite her impromptu confession- then it dawned upon her, _he knows_- he simply refused to acknowledge it, perhaps too preoccupied with the pink haired girl he has been in love with from the very start. She can never take her place, the two had an exclusive connection built and tested since their time together from childhood, growing and sharing, through thick and thin - emerging together as better people.

With nothing else to say and with this realization in mind, Hinata held back tears that threatened to fall

"I should go now, I need to see Kurenai-sensei, please send my regards to Uchiha-san" she said, turning to walk away as the heavy feeling inside her started to come back.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi's home was a modest house surrounded by trees with a small cleared path leading towards it, Hinata arrived to see her old sensei sitting in one of the wooden benches in front of the house, she was cradling an infant, mother and child facing each other, locked in a serene moment.

"It's good to see you Hinata" smiling red eyes greeted her, the bliss of motherhood radiating from her face. Hinata smiled back but failed to deceive Kurenai's sharp eye, traces of sadness and anxiety still showed in in Hinata's face.

"I'm okay, how's is the baby?" she approached to take a peek at the small infant sleeping in her mother's arms, feeling a bit relaxed to see such tranquillity. Kurenai slowly stood up, taking the child inside the house. "I'll be back".

Hinata sat at the wooden bench looking into the horizon, it was almost dusk and the remaining daylight was clashing with darkness painting the skies with a spectrum of colors. Kurenai had returned with a tray laden with two cups of tea.

"I can see from your worried face that your father has already told you about the training" Hinata remained quiet as she took the cup that kurenai offered her.

"Sensei…." Her eyes were far away, "I know I have improved since, but it seems that everything around me is rapidly changing again and I- I feel l'm being left behind"

Kurenai gave her an appraising look. She turned to face her student

"Hinata, change may not always be easy and it's inevitable...we should learn to live with it and create positive things from them. I have lost Asuma but in his place I now have our beautiful child to cherish." Hinata was surprised by her sensei's candour to open her memories of her late partner, she was cautious not to remind Kurenai of her lost, but her sensei merely continued, not a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"If you want a wider perspective, just look at the village….Pain had made a clean slate of it and people are trying hard to rebuild it, but it will never be the same as before, this is change. The war itself has ushered many things, we lost some comrades but some have also returned." Sasuke suddenly came into Hinata's mind with Kurenai's words.

"I suppose you think you're inadequate because you see much improvement in your friends' abilities". Kurenai directly looked at her student, Hinata's heavy ache had reached its peak, tears started to fall down uncontrollably, Kurenai reached out to embrace her. She gently stroked her head as the muffled sounds of Hinata's cries echoed in the quietness of their surroundings.

* * *

**_"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity"_**

**_― Sun-Tzu―_**


	3. Metamorphosis - 変形 Henkei

_**Metamorphosis - 変形**_

Hinata had risen early from a troubled slumber; weariness and anxiety filled her as she prepared herself for her new routine. She had dressed in a mauve and white yabane-patterned kimono with a white sash tied around the waist, instructions were given by her father to wear them until she finishes her training. She caught a glimpse of her own image in the mirror and felt strange on seeing the reflection before her; _I look more like a miko than a shinobi._ She heaved a deep sigh and went out.

It was still dark when she had started to move along the deserted corridor of the main house, a small garden loomed beside her, the scent of flowers sprayed the air of sweet fragrance faintly mingling with the smell of early morning breeze. She quickened her pace until she reached the west wing of the compound where the dojo was located. It was already alive with the presence of people; the light from inside had outlined the shadows of two men through the thin shouji screen. A feeling of panic came over her as she took her steps towards the entrance. Hinata bowed as she entered

"Gomenasai" turning her head to see the expressionless face of her father, arms tucked across his chest in typical manner while another person behind him, Ko Hyuuga, bowed to acknowledge her arrival.

"Never keep anyone waiting" was all her father said while he reached into the pocket of his kimono sleeve to produce a scroll; he motioned for her to come closer to take it.

"That will be your daily schedule from now on"

Hinata scanned the document handed to her _Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Meditation, Arts. _She had a full schedule ahead.

"You will strictly follow this program on time without fail. I will meet you later" Hiashi moved to face Ko, "I leave my daughter to you" the younger man bowed before him, the clan leader started to leave when he paused midway, his back against them "Do your best" his tone was expectant yet firm. Hinata heaved a deep breathe once her father was gone.

"We should start soon Hinata-sama"

"Yes… help me to be stronger… onegaishimasu…." she bowed formally before her old guardian, Ko smiled and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder gently prodding her up to face him. He gazed at her softly, his fondness for the young heiress became obvious but his affection was akin to an older sibling.

"I will try my best Hinata-sama, we'll start our exercises now outside the compound"

"Thank You Ko-san"

The two went out together and began their training at a nearby area.

"Focus Hinata Sama" although Ko was kind by nature, he was by no means lax with his instructions.

The two were in stationary position, Ko directed her to time her steps with her chakra release while the young kunoichi diligently followed her instructor, focusing on each detail from his footwork to arm position. She was struggling to be in stride with him, her own movements came out stiff and lacking fluidity. Midway through their exercise, Hinata noticed Ko's expression, it was focused yet calm, she observed further, eyeing her guardian intently until realizing that his composure was the key which allowed him to execute his moves smoothly. She started to relax herself, emptying her mind of distracting thoughts until she noticed her body becoming lighter and more coordinated. The routine went on in repeating sequence until the two became like a mirror image of each other's moves.

Nearing to the end of their training, Ko proposed for a short spar in which Hinata attempted to do the Eight Trigrams Palm technique. Hinta's face was steady and with a relaxed concentration she started to attack Ko trapping him within her range, successfully striking him with sixty four palms without trouble.

Ko's defeated shadow clone disappeared in a wisp of smoke, her old guardian appeared before her with a satisfied look, he made some comments about her skills and told her to do more practice later. She slowly rose from her stance; her eyes suddenly flickered as an image of herself delivering the final strikes a few moments ago flashed in her mind. Ko noticing her reverie called her out.

"Hinata Sama?" a quizzical expression was on his face as he peered at her

"Gome, Ko-san" Hinata said sheepishly "I was thinking of an idea about our practice." Ko raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll let you know later….I have to check on something first" without prodding further, he gave his final instructions to Hinata and the young kunoichi bowed and went to her next period leaving a perplexed Ko behind.

* * *

Hinata's mind was consumed around the idea that came to her during the session, it made her wonder about improvising on the clan's techniques but she had to wait until she could check on some information about Tenketsu. She was hurrying back to the Hyuuga district when she came across two familiar faces that she recognized as her teammates. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame with a yelping Akamaru in tow.

"Oi! Hinata" said Kiba happily, "I didn't recognized you with those clothes, What's going on? Are you a shrine maiden now? The Inuzuka joked as Akamaru lunged at the newcomer while Shino merely stood in his place, observing the ruckus being made by the other two. Hinata shyly grinned at them, stooping down to rub the canine's ears.

"I've started training now with the clan" she said simply, it was enough for her to utter the word "clan" and the two already understood. They've grown accustomed to her family's devotion for traditions and they could only guess that this was one of those moments.

"How are you two?" inquired Hinata, Shino was about to reply when Kiba interrupted him

"We're training for the jonin exams; there aren't so many missions nowadays so we're taking advantage of this chance." Kiba's tone was full of enthusiasm while Akamaru gave a short yelp in support of his master.

"I wish you both luck" Hinata said turning to them

"It will be an interesting exam though. I heard Tsunade-sama and the council required Naruto and Sasuke to also take the test" a pondering look came over the Inuzuka as he began rubbing the back of his ruffled brown hair, "I don't get it but imagine if we have to compete against Sage and S-level nins! That means I need to train harder than ever, I can't lose out to those two!" Kiba gritted his teeth in determination while Hinata received the news with mild surprise. It was indeed strange that Naruto and Sasuke needed to be a part of the exams despite their well-known reputation as being powerful shinobis.

"I heard .."Shino's voice came out of nowhere, finally able to speak after being interrupted

"Shikamaru said that they need to enforce the rules on everyone, but personally.. I think the council is trying to make it clear on Sasuke after his pardon that S-ranked nin or not, nobody is exempted"

"And you know, Naruto is more than glad to do it, he says he's giving support to his friend but I think he's more excited for a chance to have a match with Sasuke again" the Inuzuka added shrewdly.

"Well in any case, **_we_** all need to do our best" the **_we _**had caught the two male's attention, Shino glanced at her "Are you going to take the exams too?" while Kiba also showed surprise by her pronouncement.

"I will…" the young kunoichi's voice was quiet but even, Kiba and Shino exchanged knowing looks, the Inuzuka then proceeded to give Hinata an encouraging smile, "Do your best then" the sound of optimism was in his voice followed by a silent exchange of support among the three.

Hinata had dashed back to the compound to see Hiashi arriving at the same time; he was garbed in his training clothes instead of the usual dark Kimono. A weary-looking Hanabi came in shortly; she had just finished her own training before Hinata's arrival. The younger sibling mutely stood at the side as their father faced her older sister.

Hiashi immediately went and ordered Hinata to demonstrate her techniques to him which was followed by a spar, she managed to avoid most of his attacks but still ended up being thrown on the ground.

"Your skills are good but needs more force" her father said, regarding her intently for a while before returning to his stance.

"Be bolder! A fight will never end if your just on defense" Hiashi started to rush towards Hinata once more.

She stood up and clenched her chakra-filled fist which formed the twin lion heads. It was a close combat and Hinata vigorously threw punches at Hiashi who dodged them effortlessly, the clan leader then made a rapid motion and executed his air palm strike sending Hinata skidding across the courtyard, clouds of dust trailing after her. Hiashi had expected his daughter to be on the ground once the dust had settled except she was standing with her arms crossed against her forehead, a chakra barrier surrounding her.

The barrier quickly vanished and Hinata was panting hard as she tried to maintain her position. Neji had joined them by this time to observe the match. He went next to Hanabi who was watching on.

A small grin came to Hiashi's face, the memory of Hinata repelling one of Obito Uchiha's beast during battle abruptly flashed in his mind. The clan leader began to recoil from his pose.

"Our session is over…" but before Hiashi could continue, Hinata came swiftly charging at the clan leader, her gentle lion fist connected an uppercut to his jaw and a stupefied Hiashi was sent flying upwards from the force of her jab. He inwardly smiled while in mid-air; delighted with the surprises he had gotten from his daughter that day.

* * *

"You were good today" Neji said as he sat in front of the dojo's steps outside with his cousin that evening. Hinata smiled, blushing slightly from his compliment. They had just finished their meditation period which soothed Hinata after an exhausting day

"Thank you" she meekly replied, a maidservant bearing their tea had arrived, she noiselessly left after serving them.

"I'm impressed with your skills… I haven't really seen you in combat since the war" Hinata slightly winced at hearing her cousin's mention of the war, it was a sensitive topic because of his "death" during that time. Neji sensing her discomfort gave a light squeeze on her hand for her to relax.

There was an awkward pause that followed. The two quietly drank their tea while staring at the clear night sky, the stars were out and shone like tiny diamonds strewn across the velvety darkness. It was Hinata who finally broke the silence between them

"When you….died" she began slowly, "everyone was devastated, but your memory kept us going…. and you were in my mind as I fought the enemy" she placed the empty cup beside her without moving her gaze, Neji turnedd his head towards Hinata as she narrated her recollections, a feeling of guilt suddenly swept over him on realizing how she could be so forgiving, _that even with all the pain he inflicted on her because of his frustrations with the main house, that even after the fact he tried to kill her during the chuunin exams, she still cared for him deeply without reluctance._

"If I was stronger that time…." sadness trailed in her voice, it was almost a whisper

"Then perhaps we wouldn't have lost you…or anyone else, I should be strong enough to protect the people I love and not just wait for someone else to do it for me" Naruto came to her mind at that moment, undoubtedly the Kyuubi continued to inspire her and although she has given up on her romantic aspirations for him, she still remains faithful to his belief that she can succeed in her goals just as he had succeeded with his own aspirations.

"You are strong enough for now" Neji said in an assuring tone

"But I didn't really expect you to attack Hiashi-sama like that…. it's unlike you" a small smirk came to his lips, Hinata catching on simply sighed

"Well…you and father had always berated me for not going on offense during sparring, and you're both right, I'd never be able to finish anything if I just defend myself" Neji thoughtfully regarded his cousin, he understood her cousin's gentle nature, it was by instinct that made her fight the way she did, she didn't want to hurt anyone if she had a choice, even in battle. It was somehow both her weakness and her strength.

"I have to accept the reality that I have to settle a fight, even if someone…. has to…. die….it's the better choice than giving the enemy the chance to harm others because I didn't try to end it…." there was an unusual coolness in Hinata's voice, it was again so unlike her. Neji was briefly taken aback, he pondered on her cousin's unexpected firmness, "_Did he fail to notice something? Or was he simply underestimating her?" _

"Nii-san" Hinata called out, softly placing a hand on his face as her silvery-white eyes tenderly stared back at him full of determination, a warm feeling came over Neji who averted his gaze

"Thank you for all your help. I promise, I'll be more than strong enough…" Hinata stood and took her leave taking the tea cups and tray with her, Neji looked on until she disappeared from view, recalling the conversation with Hiashi the other day, "the future of the clan rested on either Him or Hinata" but after that night, he found himself convinced that the only the next leader of the Hyuugas was Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was busy sifting through documents at the Hyuuga archive, scrolls on Tenketsu charts were spread across the table. She was on break from her training and decided to use the free time to check on the idea she had from her previous session with Ko.

There are many pressure points in the body which the Hyuugas were experts at incapacitating through the use of the Eight Trigrams Palm Technique in 32, 64 and 128 strikes, but it was highly systematic and requires subsequent blows to be efficient, she did however wondered if a powerful charge of chakra can be concentrated on her finger and delivered with just _one strike_. In this case, the chakra should be then aimed at an extremely weak point, which after careful study of the charts, turned out to be the heart.

Hinata thought it over and from what she learned from the documents, it was possible but required high precision, and then there was the remaining problem of controlling the strike from an incapacitating to a lethal one. She couldn't risk seriously injuring, or worse, killing someone in testing her improvised technique. She patiently read through the scrolls again and was almost giving up when she absentmindedly rubbed her neck to ease her soreness, when suddenly it occurred to her

"Of course!" she muttered under her breathe, finally finding her answer. If the heart was the weakest point for a lethal blow, then the nape area connected to the spine was incapacitating enough to make someone unconscious! She quickly consulted one of the Tenketsu charts and her idea was confirmed.

She felt a sense of anticipation as she hastily cleared the table, she was due for her next training, and she can test it next time but only after a final inquiry just to make sure.

Hinata arrived at Kurenai Yuhi's home barely on time. The scarlet-eyed kunoichi was standing in front of her house with a warm smile, she was wearing her old nin clothes again, Hinata waved at her sensei as she approached her. Kurenai was in hiatus from the village scene due to her child rearing and almost semi-retired from being a shinobi, yet she was willing to come out of the quiet domestic life for her student's sake. Hiashi Hyuuga had personally sought her help to further improve Hinata's skills, and though she had already agreed inwardly, she became more willing after hearing the clan leader's sincerity on his hopes for his daughter.

"Gome, sensei, did I keep you waiting?" Kurenai waved her hand dismissively; she always had a soft spot for her student and had even become more indulgent now that she was a mother.

The older kunoichi positioned herself in front of Hinata and began explaining in her usual soft manner

"As a jonin you need to be able to manipulate at least two natural elements, you did some water techniques as a chuunin but this time it will be different" she made a hand seal and the surrounding air instantly became thick and humid.

"Now I was thinking just before you arrived if we can try combining the water and wind release by creating a vortex with your palm technique" Hinata's eyes widened, her sensei was teaching her a very advance skill.

The Hyuuga proceeded to activate her Byakuugan, perceiving the density of the air around them more visibly while seeing tiny globules of water merging together into a shapeless mass of water. She began moving her palms in a swift circular motion, creating a small vortex as Kurenai simultaneously directed the aqua into the swirling wind to converge the two elements. Hinata then with her palm air technique made one final thrust to aim the spinning mass of elements at some nearby trees, managing to knock them all down.

"Good!" Kurenai said, a triumphant Hinata grinned widely.

The next part was for Hinata to extract the water herself, and as Kurenai reminded her, water was everywhere. If by chance, there was no body of water nearby or there was too little from the ground, she can always try getting it from the air itself which could be extremely difficult.

She spent the rest of the period weaving hand seals attempting to remove water from the earth which turned out to be more challenging than she thought.

By the end of her practice, she had gotten quite exhausted from using most of her chakra allowing her only to produce a feeble duplicate of her sensei's water release. The two then retreated to rest in front of Kurenai's house and discussed the technique further while Hinata in passing also mentioned about the deviation she was trying on Tenketsu, earning praise from her sensei. Their conversation was abruptly cut short when an infant's low cries was heard from inside the home, Hinata took it as her cue to leave although her sensei had invited her to remain as a guest for dinner.

"Gome sensei, But I have to go now.. I promise I'll spend an evening with you later after training"

"You're always welcome here" Kurenai smiled and gave her a quick embrace which Hinata returned back.

After her student left, Kurenai went inside to attend to her wailing child, she felt optimistic about the young heiress and her instincts told her that great things were about to unfold.

* * *

The weeks that followed were equally if not tougher for Hinata. Ko, who wanted to strengthen her stamina insisted for her to practice on Eight Trigrams **_128 Palms_** every day and in addition to this Hiashi had also started to teach her the main branch technique, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Fortunately, Neji was willing to help her with the said techniques but even their meetings were getting rare as his ANBU exam was also nearing. She was however grateful for the free time during her cousin's absence, which she would instead devote on her Tenketsu research and calligraphy writing that Hiashi had assigned her.

It was one of those moments of her free time that evening; she quietly worked alone on the strokes for "忍耐" (patience) when an unexpected visitor came to her.

A small set of white eyes had peered through the half opened door, Hinata called out the person's name without turning her head, her eyes remained fixed on the calligraphy she was working on.

"Hanabi"

The person at the door made her presence visible upon hearing her name, she went nearer to Hinata who knelt before a low table. The younger Hyuuga sat next to her older sister and watched the rich black ink as it blotted the surface of the white sheet with her graceful strokes.

"Onee – San" she softly called as Hinata made the final stroke in her work, she placed the brush aside and faced her younger sibling. A strand of brown hair touched her face, Hinata tried to brush the strand aside only for it to stubbornly fall back in the same place. A warm smile came in Hanabi's stoic expression as she started to speak in a low tone

"I…wanted to tell you…" Hinata made an inquiring look, waiting for her to go on

"I…know we aren't close and there was a time that I resented you for your….." she inhaled deeply, struggling to continue with her words but Hinata had understood, she didn't need to hear more, she felt the remorse in her sister's tone.

"….weakness" continued Hanabi, managing to say it out loud as her eyes gazed down

"I'm sorry if I was never there for you" her vision was becoming cloudy as tears began to spring in her eyes, Hinata moved closer, gently pulling her sister into her arms.

"Don't worry, no need to apologize" her eyes were also welling up

Hanabi raised her head and wiped the teardrops trickling on her sister's cheeks "Onee-san, I'll always be here for you" Hinata beamed and locked her into another embrace while unknown to them, a silent observer was watching the tender moment between the sisters. A smile played on his lips.

"Hinata…you're growing to such a fine person. I couldn't be more proud to be your father"

* * *

**_"Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment — that which they cannot anticipate_**_." _

**_― Sun Tzu―_**

* * *

**誕生日おめでとう**

**ヒナタ**

**Happy Birthday Hinata**

**(27 December)**


	4. Beginning - 開始 Kaishi

_**Beginning -開始**__**  
**_

Nothing was known about the real origins of the Hyuugas except for a few oral traditions passed down through generations. There was however one written account which upon the clan's request was sealed away in Konoha's vaults. The said record was part of the chronicles written by the official scribe of the Uzumaki clan (by the patronage of Mito Uzumaki) who lived during the time of Konoha's founding. According to the scribe's journal, the first Hokage Hashirama Senju had befriended a strange clan leader by the name of Hajime Hyuuga. He was described as a man of tall stature with long flowing mane and white silvery eyes, nothing more was known about him except that he had travelled with his kin and servants to the Land of Fire from a faraway place. The scribe, in his fervent scholastic pursuit to create an archive for the young thriving village had requested several times to have an audience with the mysterious man but was repeatedly denied. It was not until Hashirama Senju had banished Madara Uchiha from the village when the elusive Hyuuga leader for unknown motives, finally agreed to see the scribe.

The meeting was quite revealing as it shed light on some significant aspects about the clan's legacy which according to Hajime, "**Hyuuga"** which means "**_towards the sun_**" are descendants of Howori, son of Ninigi no Mikoto and KonohanaSakuya-Hime, which to some extent had explained their deific-like dojutsu. It was also hinted in the scribe's writings that the Hyuugas held great powers that came from their divine lineage but the most intriguing revelation of all was the mention of a prophecy:

**_"A Two-headed dragon will die but its flames will burn brightly from the fan of a red-eyed man" _**

Nothing else had followed as the rest of the record was declared destroyed during the successive wars that afflicted the village.

* * *

A sinister figure seated in a high throne partially hidden by the shadow had finished reading a withering ancient piece of scroll, the document bore the Uzumaki clan seal, a proof that it was written by an Uzumaki clan member. The figure crumpled the parchment as it almost instantly turned into ashes in his fist.

A menacing leer pursed his lips, "At last I found them"

* * *

Summer was over and the colors that surrounded Konoha had turned into the lovely hues of fall. It had been months of gruelling training for Hinata who toiled tirelessly with the help of her mentor and family.

She now faced her opponents for sparring; calmly she took her stance and gracefully weaved her arms to create the destructive force of a maelstrom.

The swirling mass dangerously swerved by Tokuma Hyuuga's side who narrowly avoided the attack from the kunoichi before him. She was about to go for another offense when she felt another movement, Ko Hyuuga was about to lunge from behind while Tokuma simultaneously charged in front of her, a chakra barrier immediately came up and prompted the attackers to distance themselves. She mobilized again to capture the person at her rear and with one sudden jab at the back of his neck he instantly slumped on the ground and lost consciousness.

She quickly spun around to pursue the remaining opponent, this time she waited until he was trapped within her trigram range thrusting him with all 64 blows from the palm technique and finishing the assault using her twin lion fist.

The spectators of the match were visibly impressed among them Hiashi who was accompanied by the elder Hyuuga and Hanabi who smiled proudly at the outcome of her sister's match. Hinata hurriedly ran towards an unconscious Ko, she lightly poked his nape and the man came to again with fluttering glazed eyes.

She placed a hand on his chest "Are you all right?" her old guardian gave a faint smile while the elder Hyuuga who was watching hawk eyed whispered to Hiashi "You have to do something about that, she's too soft" the elder pointed out. Hiashi merely observed as her daughter helped Ko while a slightly dazed Tokuma approached them.

Both of the defeated Hyuuga men gave praises to the heiress who turned crimson faced from blushing, they were happy with the outcome of her training.

The elder Hyuuga seemingly disappointed left the courtyard, Hiashi followed the elder from the corner of his eyes before focusing back on Hinata while Hanabi went to join the two men in praising her sister.

"Onee-san, we should have a match later!" she sang, Hinata beamed at her and nodded. Hiashi fought the urge to show his growing admiration for his eldest daughter, he wanted to openly applaud her but his role as clan leader came first. It was unfortunate that he had to maintain the serious demeanour to everyone including his own children. But one day he hopes…

"Hiashi-sama" a gust of wind swished beside him as the presence of another person came to his attention. Hiashi cocked his head to see a masked man wearing a white full length hooded cloak. It didn't take too long for him to understand who the person was, the voice may have become brusque but the chakra signature was familiar to him.

"The Hokage requests for your presence, she needs to see you now" Hiashi merely gave a nod and the man vanished as quickly as he had appeared. The Anbu's visit wasn't left unnoticed by Hinata, she glanced at her father to see him already leaving the compound.

* * *

"Hiashi" the Godaime called out as the clan leader entered the newly constructed meeting room. The other council members had already arrived while representatives from the other noble clans also took their places. Hiashi sat beside Shibi Aburame, who politely nodded at him. After the members had all settled, the Hokage began addressing her audience

"Konoha's restoration is almost complete but we need to discuss on some pressing matters, first: restoring normal trade relations with other villages, second: the jinchuriki treaty among our allies, Third: re-establishment of Konoha's military police and.. most importantly: we need to address the growing concerns of the Daimyos"

An elder woman seated beside the Godaime continued "The Kages of the allied shinobis have all confirmed attendance for the conference which will take place in the next two days, trade will be in the agenda and the finalization of the treaty to outlaw the use of Jinchuriki in all five shinobi countries will be the main highlight"

"And what about the other countries? Have they been consulted" mentioned a council member but before the elder women could speak, another member replied

"We all know the dangers that a jinchuriki is subjected to, we need to end this cruelty once and for all. The bijus were sealed by the fourth Hokage in the mystic scroll before he was released from Edo Tensei, we only need to keep it that way" murmurs erupted within the council, Tsunade cleared her throat to hush the room

"Which brings us to the issue of the daimyos, they've expressed their weariness towards shinobi wars especially the last one and they believe that we've been quite irresponsible in using the bijuus' powers" the Godaime hurled an unpleasant truth at the meeting, the damages of the war had extended beyond the shinobi realm and their civilian allies were now criticizing them.

"And what about Kurama and Gyuki?" inquired one who referred to the remaining bijuus still contained by jinchurikis.

"Ah yes," started Tsunade who seemed prepared for the question. "The Bijuus made a pact and willingly agreed to be transferred to the mystic scroll for containment after the passing of their jinchurikis."

"The solution seems too simple, what if we have another rampaging jinchuriki or worse another missing nin or S-ranked criminal who decides to take control of the bijuus again" a worried voice said which evoked memories of their experience from Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha.

The Godaime raised an eyebrow at the question. "I am confident that Naruto is more than capable to handle such possibilities and the Raikage has expressed the same opinion about his brother." The Hokage's statement seemed to have made a placating effect which she took as her cue to move on to other issues

"As a sign of our commitment with the daimyos, I'm sending Hiashi Hyuuga and Chōza Akimichi to see daimyos on the same day as the Kages' conference, their meeting will take place in the fire daimyo's palace" Hiashi and Chōza glanced at each other upon hearing the announcement.

"And as previously conferred, Konoha's military police will be re-established in the Uchiha district" a moment of uncomfortable silence engulfed the room before someone finally broke the stillness

"Is it really wise to place this institution at the Uchiha's again?" whispers erupted as one of the council member brought up the infamous clan name.

"We've been through this many times, the Uchiha was pardoned. Part of his reintegration process is to actively participate the village life " an elder man beside the Hokage had spoken this time, a sense of impatience rung in his voice on the continuing debate about Sasuke Uchiha since his return to Konoha.

"He's right, the Uchiha deserves a chance. We can't revert to our old repressive ways, Konoha has been plagued by too many avengers and outcasts because of its self-righteousness" added the elder woman.

"The military police is not a one man show" The Godaime waved a thick file which she briefly skimmed through before addressing back the council

"The jounin exams is only a month away, it will be a perfect opportunity to start recruiting, I have here the recommendations for establishing the military police" the godaime lightly threw the file in front of her

"I will be assigning several senior jounins to supervise its formation and I expect everyone's support on this" she said adamantly, her tone of voice matched the expression on her face that nobody dared opposed her.

* * *

"Hinata! Sai!" a burly Morino Ibiki called out. The former ANBU operative and the Hyuga heiress stood before him waiting for orders. There was no immediate threat since the war but the kages' conference was in two days and the Tokubetsu jounin wanted to be cautious.

"Hyuuga, check within a ten mile radius of the village for any suspicious activity, we've already swept the area recently but I want another round done" the jounin then turned to Sai who merely looked back expressionless.

"Sai, check if the sensors around the village are in place and be careful not to trigger any of them, we already had a nasty accident yesterday" a sneer played in his lips which disturbed Hinata, she heard about this man's sadistic streak.

"Report back to me in an hour" Sai disappeared in a flash while Hinata leapt towards the opposite direction. It was not a difficult task but it took a bit more time as she carefully tried to avoid the sensors that Ibiki mentioned.

She hurriedly moved and arrived at a densely wooded area, the sound of a snapping string alerted her which was followed by the sudden barrage of exploding kunais coming her way

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hinata deflected the weapons but as soon as she ceased spinning, someone had sprung from behind and a kunai was pressed against her throat.

A shuriken whizzed pass her and felt the grip of her attacker loosened. She hastily escaped and turned around to see the figure of a man whose identity was concealed by a long hood. She swiftly attacked with the air palm technique but the enemy had drawn out a katana and repelled the force of her offense with a single swing of the blade.

Hinata was startled with her opponent's power and decided to attack again when she felt another strong presence nearby

"Uchiha-san" she whispered as she found Sasuke unsheathing the sword of Kusanagi from his back, he moved swiftly towards the opponent who vanished and materialized on top of a tree while the Uchiha re-emerged beside him and swung his blade which was blocked by his opponent's sword. The hooded man hastily disengaged himself and reappeared on the ground, the Konoha shinobis were closing in and he understood his detriment. He took another step back while his body became seemingly translucent as he sank into the earth to escape.

Hinata's gaze shifted to the Uchiha whose eyes were red from his Sharingan which then promptly turned black as their eyes met each another. The Uchiha's countenance was stoic as he glared at her, he was about to speak when a group of jounins suddenly arrived.

Ibiki came to them while two cloaked Anbus discreetly hovered behind.

"What's going on here Hyuga?" Ibiki's harsh tone drilled into Hinata ears, his glance shifted to the Uchiha who was replacing his sword on his back. Hinata explained the details to the Tokubetsu Jounin.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes as the kunoichi finished recounting the incident and silently pondered "Either this man was careless or he deliberately triggered the traps" he turned to the Uchiha when Sai abruptly appeared beside him. The ex-Anbu and the Uchiha both showed the same impassive reaction in their faces, they studied each other for a moment before Sai addressed Ibiki

"One of the sensors has been purposely activated" he said in monotone

Ibiki gritted his teeth and cocked his head towards the Uchiha again while one of the Anbus whispered to Ibiki who merely nodded.

"Hyuga, you need to come with us" the Anbu grabbed her lightly in the arm as the other flanked to her. Hinata became baffled but sensed the other Anbu's familiar charkra and willingly conceded. The Uchiha gave another glimpse at her direction before they whisked her away.

* * *

The konoha emissaries had arrived in the Fire Daimyos's palace and were graciously received by their host. The envoys came wearing the formal robes of their respective clans; Hiashi was elegantly draped in an all-white Kimono with the Hyuga insignia flanking each side of the upper area of his Haori while the Akimichi clan leader wore a similar outfit in maroon color, each of them was trailed by a subordinate who were also in formal wear.

The daimyos of the five shinobi countries and the metal daimyo had attended the meeting; they were accompanied by their advisors and vassals who silently observed from behind.

The Fire Daimyo with his customary elaborate diadem etched with the symbolic three red flames sat at the end of the table, his lidded eyes were peeking from behind his silk fan when suddenly his pupils animated as he caught sight of the arriving people.

Hiashi and Chōza bowed respectfully as they entered the room, the daimyos were well aware of their guests' nobility and all stood up to reciprocate the salutation.

"Welcome Hyuuga-sama, Akimichi-sama" greeted the Fire Daimyo as his vassal ushered the new arrivals to their seats.

"It is our honor to be here among such fine rulers" replied Hiashi as they took their seats.

"It is our pleasure to be in the company of Konoha's noble clans" said the fire daimyo who seemed pleased the Hokage had sent nobles instead of the regular council members of the village. Politics was in play at that moment and the fire daimyo did not waste the chance to display his country's powerful citizens.

"We understand that the conference is being held to strengthen allegiances among our countries" said the bespectacled lightning daimyo who wore a similar elaborate headdress as the fire ruler.

"We want to ensure a clear direction towards restoration and peace for all nations" Chōza answered this time, the daimyos were already briefed about the details of the Kages' conference but welcomed the assurances from the Konoha envoys.

"Oh? Is that so? I hope this is not some shinobi rhetoric that would lead into one of your little wars again" all attention had turned towards a raspy voice that came from a man at the far end of the table.

"Now, now my Lord I'm sure our allies mean well" the fire daimyo said as he attempted to ease the situation after the earth daimyo openly uttered his disdain. The fire ruler then anxiously began fanning himself as the situation rather escalated quickly.

"With all due respect, I will speak plainly of this matter Hyuuga sama, Akimichi sama" this time it was the water daimyo who spoke, his brows were furrowed as he clasped his hands together below his chin.

"We have been enduring shinobi wars for a very long time now and quite frankly we are very exhausted from them" everyone paused for the Konoha representatives to respond, the fire daimyo peered at the two clan leaders waiting for their reaction.

The Hyuuga leader anticipated such outbursts and replied in a polite manner "We understand your concerns and this is the reason for the Kages' meeting, it's a step to prevent such wars from occurring again and although war is waged for various reasons and at times inevitable, in the end we all have the same desire for peace."

"That remains to be seen Hyuuga-sama" retorted the earth daimyo

"I believe the shinobis must have surely learned their lesson after everything that happened" The Konoha entourage had found unexpected support from the metal daimyo. Unlike his counterparts, he was much younger and gave an impression of authority akin to a warrior than a civilian ruler. Hiashi had felt a strong presence earlier from him but kept his observation low profile.

The Hyuuga leader regarded the metal ruler who upon becoming aware of the Hyuuga's observation returned back the gaze whilst another pair of eyes, this time, from the daimyo's subordinate, also stared at him from behind his lord. There was something unsettling about them that made him wary but their quiet exchange was soon averted when the fire daimyo spoke

"We can't foresee the future and we have no choice but to hope for the best. The allied shinobi leaders is finalizing the Jinchuriki treaty as we speak; I personally take this as a sign of their serious intent to straighten out these issues"

"Ah, but you see my lord this treaty has no meaning if one of them decides to nullify it" said earth daimyo as he inserted himself again in the discussion

"Our respective Kages have already given their assurances" the wind daimyo chimed in as the other leaders grunted in agreement, "They have our confidence" added another one

But the earth daimyo made a knowing leer as he dramatically tapped his fingers before slowly tilting his head towards the clan leaders "I'm glad to know about the strong faith that everyone has here for their kages but wouldn't it be prudent if we have some sort of guarantee?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed, "_Finally his real motive"_

Chōza whispered to Hiashi's ear then regarded the earth daimyo before speaking "It would be most appreciated my lord if you can explain more about this guarantee that you refer to?"

"It's quite simple, the jinchuriki scroll must be in the safekeeping of a daimyo to prevent any shinobi from using it again for their own schemes" murmurs erupted in the meeting but the two Konoha delegates remained impassive.

"This is not a simple object that can be kept without fear of great danger" said the fire daimyo while the others silently shook their heads in agreement

"I believe we can make a compromise by placing the scroll on neutral grounds and the shinobis will _only_ be responsible for guarding it"

The Konoha envoys considered the suggestion by which the Akimichi replied "Very well then, we'll forward your concern to the Kages and hopefully a solution can be reached immediately"

Hiashi stifled his disappointment as they urgently travelled back to Konoha, he already sent an advance notice to the Hokage about the additional conditions of the daimyos. Their attendance was originally meant for formality, a way to appease their patrons as the Kages themselves have already consulted their respective daimyos but the earth ruler's rants have greatly altered the situation.

* * *

The Five Kages were all seated in a round table discussing the programs of the conference when a soft rapt in the door interrupted them.

"Tsunade-sama" the jounin announced himself before approaching to whisper in her ear. The godaime merely nodded and dismissed the jounin.

"We have news from the daimyos" her face visibly grave as she turned to the other Kages.

"_This is an important treaty not just for the five great shinobi countries but for rest of the shinobi world. I'll be damned if anyone tries to ruin this!_" she thought to herself and broke the news to the others.

* * *

Dusk was in the horizon as Hinata headed back to the Hyuuga compound from her training with Kurenai. She quietly mustered on her conflicting thoughts about the recent events with Sasuke and the Anbus. The ex-avenger unexpectedly made her intrigued about him after all these years of being invisible to her as she was undeniably invisible to him, yet that one single encounter when he saved her seemed to have strangely change her view about him.

_"Perhaps it's just curiosity about people"_ she mused, recalling her sightless devotion to Naruto which made her oblivious about the other interesting things that surrounded her. She mentally made a light-hearted comparison between the Uchiha and herself and realized how much they actually had in common. She smiled at her own foolishness because she knew deep down that there won't be anything else that would transpire between them except for camaraderie at most. And then there was the Anbu interrogation, another encounter that had unexpectedly thrilled her, not so much as their monotone questions and formidable behaviour towards her but the excitement of their life, something she had missed to experience because of her own tunnel vision.

She was about to reach the compound when an idea came to her, _"Perhaps Neji nii-san won't mind if I speak to him about it"_ that night at the celebration she decided to ask about joining the ANBU.

* * *

Hinata had reached the village center and found it swarming with people some of whom were from the other allied shinobi countries who came to celebrate the forging of the junchuriki treaty, not far from where she stood was the Hokage's balcony where the Kages would be appearing later that night for the official announcement.

A worried look came in her face as she waited for Neji, she was also starting to feel uncomfortable with the increasing glances thrown her way which unknown to her were elicited by her breath-taking beauty that evening. She had donned a burgundy kimono splashed with beautiful autumn-colored flowers while her midnight blue mane was swept up as a simple golden Bira Bira Kanzashi gracefully hung in her head.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice came from behind, Hinata turned around to see her friends. It was Tenten who called her out, accompanied by Ino and trailing not far behind were Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata felt herself blush as the two girls went near her; both kunoichis were also garbed in traditional clothes.

"You look beautiful!" complimented the weapon's mistress who had her hair down instead of the normal twin buns.

"Hinata, this is wonderful! Where have you been hiding all that charm" gushed Ino who gaped at Hinata from head to foot while Hinata beamed at them and was about to reply when she interrupted by another familiar voice

"Oi Tenten! Ino!" shouted Naruto as he came closer to them with Sasuke, the two were in their plain clothes unlike the others.

"Come on Sakura-chan is waiting for us at Baachan's office! What, Oh Hinata? Is that you?!" the Uzumaki's ogled in surprise.

Hinata's face became a deeper shade of crimson "Yes, it's me, hello Naruto-kun…Uchiha-san" Naruto looked at her before breaking into a wide grin while Sasuke and Hinata briefly stared at each other. _"Interesting"_ Ino thought as she caught the scene between the two, she smiled knowingly at the unmistakable glint of interest in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Are you alone Hinata? Would you like to join us? We just finished our guard duty and we're picking up Sakura-chan" said Naruto cheerfully

The heiress turned to search for Neji once more "I'm waiting for Nii-san but I still don't see him anywhere"

"Oh, don't worry he's coming" Tenten then pointed out to an approaching boisterous Lee and Gai in matching green kimonos followed by a serious looking Neji in dark blue robes.

Lee had spotted their group and left Gai who became preoccupied with another jounin, he ran towards them and stopped to admire Hinata's appearance like everyone.

"Wow, Hinata-san if my heart didn't belong to someone else, I would…"

"Exactly what would you do Lee?" Neji hovered behind his ex-teammate who immediately sensed the threat in the Hyuuga prodigy's tone.

"Ahh…" chuckled Lee as he rubbed the back of his head when he faced Neji

"I think it's wise for you to keep your ideas to yourself Lee-san" another of their friends had joined them to the obvious delight of Ino

"Sai-Kun" Lee called out, the pale-skinned ex-Anbu stood smiling and like Naruto and Sasuke he wasn't dressed for the occasion.

"I'm sorry I was late, glad I caught up with you, shall we go then?" said Sai while the Yamanaka linked herself to his arms making the ex-Anbu's cheeks turn red.

"Let's go then!" urged Naruto happily as he steered the group towards the Hokage tower and everyone started moving except for the two Hyuugas. Neji gazed at Hinata who smiled and nodded at him, he grinned back at her as they wordlessly decided to join the group.

* * *

The night went on and the friends exchanged light banter among themselves, Hinata enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere while she held on to Neji who had given his arm to support her as they walked along with the others. She would throw occasional glances at her friends and always found the Uchiha staring back with an irritated look. Sasuke rarely spoke to anyone and only uttered either grunts or what Hinata could surmise as "friendly insults". The group waited for the Kages announcement nearby the podium, Naruto was having a lively discussion with Lee when Sakura nudged him in attention, the Kages had finally appeared. The five leaders were wearing their Kage robes and hats, everyone awaited in rapt attention as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha took a step forward to deliver her speech

"I want to take this opportunity to welcome and thank everyone for coming here to Konoha. Once again the allied shinobis have shown unity and camaraderie towards a common goal of attaining peace, I'm very proud and honoured to announce on behalf of the other Kages that we have officially signed the Jinchuriki treaty!" a loud applause erupted from the audience. Naruto pumped his fist in the air while all his friends joyfully surrounded him, they understood how much this treaty meant to him as one of the last shinobis to ever be jinchuriki.

More cheers came when all the kages had stepped forward beside the godaime, followed by the roaring explosions of the colourful fireworks in the night sky.

* * *

The two Hyuugas treaded the lonely street leading to the compound; they had left the celebration early after receiving instructions to return home soon. Hinata would usually walk behind Neji but she now clung to him for balance due to her wooden clogs and robes that she slightly raised to prevent it from touching the ground.

A gust of cold autumn wind blew and Hinata's body shuddered, Neji instinctively put an arm around her and moved her closer to him

"Nii-san…" she started as they continued along the street

"What is it Hinata-sama?"

Hinata pondered a bit on how to open the discussion but knowing how perceptive Neji was, she decided the best way was to tell him outright

"I'm thinking about joining the ANBU" she said without preliminaries.

Neji immediately stopped on his tracks and turned to look at her "What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said Hinata-sama, that's not what I meant, why on earth would you want to do that" he started walking again and guiding her along with his stride which became noticeably quicker. She became quiet for a while as she tried keeping up with him until she missed a step and twisted her ankle.

She suddenly fell in a sitting position while the hem of her Kimono splayed on the ground, Neji quickly bended down beside her "Hinata-sama I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"My foot…" she moaned softly. Neji slightly drew up the edge of her kimono to see the torn bands of her clogs and started lifting her to his arms

"Nii-san…what are you doing?!" protested Hinata as Neji carried her bridal style, she saw the broken clogs left on the ground as he started to move

"I'd normally carry you on my back but with what you're wearing now, I don't think that's possible" a blush crept in Hinata's face a she recalled that incident when she sprained her foot and Neji had insistently carried her on his back.

"At least we can move faster" smirked Neji who briskly increased his steps as the Hyuuga compound loomed nearer.

Hinata carefully studied his face and decided to bring up the subject once more "I'm sorry Nii-san, but I will become Anbu" Hinata felt the tightening grip of his arms around her body.

"Hinata-sama" his eyes was angrily staring at her, something she hasn't seen in a very long time. She closed her eyes in regret and suddenly sensed the warmth of Neji's forehead resting against her own temple. She opened her eyes and saw his intense gaze; their lips were so close that she felt the heat of their collective breaths.

"Please…"he whispered almost inaudibly while Hinata remained speechless. The sound of movement from the Hyuuga's compound door broke their private moment; Neji gently inched away from her face as he continued to carry her quietly.

One of the maidservants had opened the door but remained impassive at seeing the strange circumstance of their heiress and the prodigy. Neji reached the corridor and laid Hinata down while he took out her injured foot and massaged it tenderly.

"Wait here" said Neji as he left for a moment and came back with a few items in his hand. He sat down and started applying some salve on Hinata's injured ankle.

"It's ok Nii-san, I'll take care of it later" the prodigy seemed to have ignored her as he gently wrapped the foot with a bandage

"Nii-san" whispered Hinata, totally lost at his cousin's odd reactions.

Neji extended a hand to her "That should be fine for now. We should hurry, Hiashi-sama is waiting for us" Hinata took his hand and walked with a slight limp while Neji placed her hand on his arm for support.

They wordlessly walked to Hiashi's office as both were lost in thought for the nameless awaken feelings between them.

* * *

The sound of the sliding shoji door caught the clan leader's attention and saw Neji entering followed by Hinata who surprised him with her exquisiteness. He regarded his daughter who was now the very semblance of his late wife, the Hyuuga heiress and prodigy stood side by side in front of him which fleetingly evoked memories of his past.

"Father, welcome home" greeted Hinata followed by a quick bow which Neji also did.

"Hiashi-sama, I hope everything went well with your meeting with the daimyos"

"It was fine but this is not why I asked both of you to come here, sit down and come closer" The two sat as Hiashi undid the parchment to reveal the image of two identical dragons which had the symbols of water on one while the other had wind. Neji took a closer look and realized that it was a summoning contract.

"These are the twin dragons of the Hyuuga, Hizashi and I have used them during our early years until the two of you were born"

Hiashi had pointed the dragon with the wind character to Neji "this is Hizashi's" and indicated the one with the water character to Hinata "And this one is mine. The contracts are binding even after death, but I was able to convince the dragons to pass on the contracts to both of you"

The two young Hyuugas were astonished as they wordlessly studied the scroll. Hiashi instructed them to sign and draw blood from their index to use for marking their prints, Hiashi checked the scroll after they had finished and made an intricate hand seal, he contract glowed and disintegrated before their eyes.

Hiashi abruptly stood up and motioned them to follow him in the courtyard

"Now summon them" ordered the clan leader

Hinata and Neji glanced at each other and nodded, they went through the summoning routine and simultaneously hit the ground with their blood stained palms

"Ninpo Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the sky suddenly darkened as swirls of clouds began to form a bright circular portal, two flashes of light came down in lightning speed, one was glowing white while the other was blue .

The two young Hyugas were mesmerized when two huge dragons hovered before the clan leader

"Hiashi" called out the blue dragon, it's voice was fierce and seemed to echo from the very depths of the earth.

Hiashi bowed before the glowing creatures."Ryujin-sama" he acknowledged the blue one before turning to the white one to pay his respects "Fujin-sama"

Hiashi raised his head and faced both dragons, he then presented the two youngsters beside him "This is Hizahi's son Neji and this is my daughter Hinata. They will carry on with the contracts"

The white dragon studied Neji "I feel great strength in this one, even more than Hizashi" Neji flinched at the mention of his father's name as he bowed before Fujin while the blue dragon had swooped down towards Hinata seemingly about to attack her but the dragon came to a sudden halt and floated inches away from her, his flaming eyes burned intensely as it stared right into her white-lavender ones.

Hinata remained undaunted as she slowly curtsied "It's an honor to meet you Ryujin-sama"

"How brave of you Hime" replied the dragon as it started to encircle and surround her with its strong energy. The portal had opened again as the blue dragon floated once more before Hinata.

"I will see you soon Hime" it said before racing into the portal with the white dragon, completely vanishing in the illuminated night sky.

* * *

**_The unnameable is the eternally real, naming is the origin of all particular things_**

-**_Lao Tzu-_**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

_**Hajime Hyuuga**_– an original character, the leader of the Hyuugas credited for the clan's settlement in Konoha. Hajime which means "the start, the beginning" A name I choose because I thought it would be suitable since he's the "first" Hyuuga leader in Konoha.

_**Howori /Hoori**_ – a Japanese mythological figure from the mythological story Ebb and Flow, son of Ninigi no Mikoto and KonohanaSakuya-Hime.

**_Ninigi No Mikoto_** – Japanese mythological figure, grandson of the sun goddess Amaterasu.

_**KonohanaSakuyahime**_ – Japanese mythological figure, the daughter of the mountain god Ohoyamatsumi, wife of Ninigi No Mikoto. She is also the goddess of Mt. Fuji and all volcanoes.

_**Blue Dragon/Ryujin-sama**_ – an original character based on the Japanese mythological figure Ryujin/Ryojin also known as Ōwatatsumi who was teitular god of sea. Father of Toyotamahime or better known as Otohime who is the wife of Howori/Hoori.

**_White Dragon/Fujin-sama_** – an original character based on the Japanese mythological figure Fujin who is the god of wind.

_**Bira Bira Kanzashi**_ – a traditional Japanese hair ornament composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling (which is sometimes accentuated by additional bells) or long chains of silk flowers called shidare

_* __**As Kishimoto derived some major aspects of his Naruto characters from Japanese mythological figures, I thought it would be good to expand the same idea by incorporating the mythological background on the Hyuugas since nothing was mentioned in the manga/anime **_**_about their origin._**

**_*Please refer to Japanese Mythology literature for further reading. _**


End file.
